


Squirm

by mshakarios



Series: Themmus Smut [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, sub thane continues to be my niche i guess, with some fluffy banter at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Their lover has trained for many years to develop the calm, iron-clad composure that a deadly assassin should have.This makes taking him apart all the more satisfying.(Thane/M!Shep/Garrus, pure porn from beginning to end, feat. submissive Thane getting sandwiched between his boyfriends. Trans male Shep, as always.)





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who says Thane Krios is a dom top is a filthy liar. This is the subbiest, most vers-but-heavily-bottom-leaning lizard man I've ever laid eyes on. 
> 
> (Just some filthy porn for fun. I've wanted to write Thane getting sandwiched like this for a while now.)

“Mmm...you alright?” Garrus hums softly, trying his best to sound soothing as his lubed-up cock slides inch by massive inch into the shuddering drell on his lap. Thane had asked for this, he reminds himself, had wanted to be sandwiched between both of his lovers again and had presumably prepared himself physically and mentally for this endeavor. But Garrus can’t help but double- and triple-check, even as Thane lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure and his lithe reptilian body relaxes to let his lover’s cock slide deeper into him. 

“Don’t stop.” Not a request, an order, and one with which Garrus is happy to comply. His hips thrust up to bury himself in all the way, the plates of his groin pressed flush against Thane’s ass. The older man lets out a deep, quiet groan as he is filled completely, leaning back against Garrus’s hard, plated chest. Garrus pulls out slowly, feeling Thane shudder at every thick blue ridge before snapping his hips back up to fill him again. 

Emmett sits in front of them, his hand already stroking in quick movements between his legs as he watches his two alien lovers. He crawls in close, taking both of Thane’s cocks in one hand and beginning to stroke him slowly as he addresses their other lover. 

“How’s he feel, Garrus?” 

“Nngh...perfect. Nice and tight…” His claws dig into Thane’s hips as he thrusts up into him several more times, earning only a soft gasp in response. “He’s good at taking cock, isn’t he? So quiet. You’re usually begging by this point, Em.” 

“Oh, I think we can get him to beg.” Emmett’s hand moves faster, and Thane bites his lip to stay quiet as his lover speaks to him next. “I’m gonna love wreckin’ that iron composure and makin’ you moan for us, baby. Just like last time.” 

Thane starts to say something, but Emmett cuts him off with a kiss, leaning forward to push all three of them into a reclining position as he straddles his lovers, turning the duo into a trio. He lines his own slickly-lubed entrance up with both of Thane’s cocks, beginning to sink down onto them eagerly and moaning as the pleasure of the intense stretch washes over him. Thane tries to jerk his hips forward, but finds himself locked in place by the claws digging into his thighs and the thick cock in his ass. He grunts softly in frustration. 

“Siha…” Through the haze of pleasure he isn’t sure which one of his lovers he’s specifically talking to, but they both respond enthusiastically. Garrus begins pumping up into him with his usual steady, almost mechanical rhythm, and Emmett sinks down onto his cocks all the way, his slick, warm entrance clenching and twitching with pleasure. Their rhythms are out of sync, Garrus’s movements as steady and pounding as always and Emmett’s deliciously, torturously slow. Thane’s head swims from the overstimulation, and as the minutes pass he stops trying to thrust and jerk his hips and goes limp between them, letting himself be fucked and pleasured and overwhelmed by the men he loves. 

Emmett showers Thane with affection as he continues to slowly ride him, warm hands stroking over his chest and shoulders and freckled, bristly face leaning down to pepper kisses across his face and neck. Thane groans appreciatively, and Emmett captures his lips in a deep kiss, their tongues meeting for a long moment before Emmett breaks the kiss to murmur against the older man’s lips teasingly.

“You love this, huh? Love it when we’re the ones in charge? You like gettin’ fucked by both of us?” 

“Yes, siha...I do…” The words come out sounding far more desperate than Thane intends. He had wanted to make them work a bit harder for it this time, to make them earn his needy moans and the desperate quiver that racks his deep voice. But he is so overwhelmed by both of them already, so intoxicated by Garrus’s thick cock inside him and Emmett’s tight entrance clenching around him, that he can’t help but give them the satisfaction they want, the satisfaction of reducing their cool, calm lover to a writhing, moaning mess in their arms. “More...please, more...I need you both…” 

Garrus’s claws dig into his thighs as he continues to fuck him, and Emmett finally picks up speed, starting to ride Thane’s cocks at a vigorous pace. Thane shudders as the even more intense pleasure rocks through him, making his hips tense up and both of his cocks throb inside his human lover. His lithe body squirms desperately in their grasp, twitching and writhing as they take their pleasure from him, both inching closer to release with every second. He knows how this works, though. They won’t cum until he does. And he won’t cum until he begs for it. 

Several more minutes pass, several more delicious minutes of his ass being pounded and his cocks being ridden, and Thane’s shuddering body grows more and more desperate for release. His lovers are well aware of this, and Garrus murmurs from behind him, gasping and panting from keeping up his steady rhythm. 

“Remember...you don’t cum until we tell you to…” 

Thane makes an uncharacteristically needy sound somewhere in the back of his throat. Emmett’s hands move to his shoulders once more, pinning him as the human coos to him, his voice thick with pleasure.

“You wanna cum, babe?” He bites his lip and groans as his hole clenches and twitches, drawing a matching groan from Thane. “You want us to make you cum?”

“Please...gods, please, I need it…” Thane’s deep gravel voice is shaky with need, his hips bucking with his lovers’ now-matching rhythm as they take him to the edge. “I need both of you...Emmett...Garrus...please…”

Emmett leans down and whispers against his lips. 

“Good. Now cum for us.”

A few more moments is all it takes, and Thane’s climax crashes over him like a wave, his hips bucking one final time and his twin cocks spurting cum into Emmett’s twitching hole. His body writhes with pleasure, one long, desperate moan escaping his lips as he obeys his lover’s order. As he comes down from the high of his orgasm he is vaguely aware of Garrus spilling inside him with a loud groan, and after another couple of minutes feels Emmett clench around him one more time as the human fingers himself to a shuddering, whimpering release. It takes yet another several minutes for the three of them to become untangled, Garrus pulling out of him with slow, careful movements (Thane finds himself very grateful that Garrus didn’t get carried away and knot him, like the last time they did this; the two of them were stuck together for almost an hour with no warning) and Emmett sliding up off of his cocks and both of them pulling him into an adoring embrace, kissing and stroking and nuzzling his scales as all three men bask in the afterglow of a satisfying session of lovemaking. 

“I love it when you get all subby like that.” Emmett teases him in a soft, playful murmur. “It’s fun watchin’ you squirm.”

“Not sure how you even managed to squirm, though. Thought I had you locked in place pretty well.” Garrus drawls lazily, and Emmett snorts. 

“That’s one way to put it, babe. With that flagpole of yours? Shit, I can’t believe he had any space left for internal organs.” 

“You’d be surprised at what I can handle, siha.” 

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Garrus chuckles fondly. “Like when I accidentally knotted you?” 

“I had been meaning to thank you for not doing that again, actually. It isn’t nearly as enjoyable when I’m not expecting it.” 

“I mean, there’s worse ways to spend an hour than havin’ a dick inside you.” Emmett chimes in with a shrug. “Speakin’ of that, am I next on the ‘gettin’ sandwiched’ front? Please tell me I’m next.” 

“Slow down, siha. We just finished...”

“I’m a horny bastard, Thane. It’s a punishment for my many crimes. I’m cursed to think about cock all day every day, for as long as I live.”

“How’s that a curse?” Garrus comments dryly. “You might be the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

“Mmm...y’know what? I think I am.” Emmett pulls his lovers in close with a cheeky grin, all three of them spent and satisfied as they relax into each other’s arms.


End file.
